


Fight Me, Love Me

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Pirate AU - My Contribution to Bouncey's AU [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden in Lingerie, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Flirty Aiden (The Witcher), Lingerie, M/M, Pirate Aiden (The Witcher), Pirate Lambert (The Witcher), Swordfighting, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Aiden comes across the crew of the Kaer Morhen. It's only right that the two rival pirates duel... right?
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Pirate AU - My Contribution to Bouncey's AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fight Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bouncey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncey/gifts), [Stinastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're my land ahoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641766) by [Bouncey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncey/pseuds/Bouncey). 



Lambert sipped his ale, grumbling to Jaskier about the atrocious noise the local bard was making on the rickety old stage. The Captain had the half-siren held firmly in his lap, stopping the former noble from leaping up on stage and tearing the lute from the young bard’s hands. Lambert wouldn’t have complained. It was fucking shit, nothing like melodies Jaskier could pull from the lute. Of course, it helped that he had siren blood. The bastard could charm the whole tavern should he wish to do so, luckily for them Geralt was keeping Jaskier occupied. The siren’s hands were wrapped around the Captain’s shoulders as he lavished Jaskier’s neck with kisses.

It was fucking gross.

Lambert rolled his eyes and decided to leave the Captain and his wife alone. He turned back to his drink, downing half the tankard in one go. He scowled and peered into the amber liquid. He should have gone for rum, the ale tasted like piss. He was pulled from his musings by a sword scattering across the floor, landing at his feet.

“The fuck?” He picked up the sword cautiously and peered up at the man standing in the doorway. “Shit.”

Aiden, first mate of the Dyn Marv, was standing in the doorway. It had been a while since their paths had crossed. Aiden’s green eyes were the first thing he noticed, like shimmering emeralds. There was a smirk gracing his lips, and his long dark hair was pulled into a messy bun at the back of his head. His sword was pointing directly at Lambert as he walked slowly towards the crew of the Kaer Morhen.

Lambert glanced back at his captain, but Geralt was still distracted by his wife. Lambert rolled his eyes and weighed the sword in his hands, it was lighter than he was used to but it would do the job. Aiden didn’t mean him any serious harm, he was certain of it. They’d danced this dance before. Lambert grinned and winked at the rival pirate, settling into a fighting stance and raising his sword, not a moment too soon. Aiden flew towards him and the ringing clash of steel sounded in the tavern. The bard stammered and ran to hide, whilst the crowd shifted to the edge of the room.

Lambert laughed as Aiden spun in a pirouette to avoid Lambert’s sword. “Long time no see, kitten.”

“Got a bit tied up in prison,” Aiden called back, lunging at Lambert, his long coat tails flying out behind him.

Lambert hissed as he felt the scratch of cold steel against his skin. He looked down at his blouse and cursed. Aiden’s sword had cut straight through the fabric. He glared up at the dark-haired pirate. “I thought you were dead.”

Aiden laughed, sword dropping to his side whilst he waited for Lambert to regain his composure. “Miss me, wolf?”

“Not a chance,” he shot back, undoing his shirt buttons and pulling the garment off as they circled each other, dropping it on the floor with a wink.

He heard Jaskier wolf whistle in the background, but he ignored him, attention solely focused on the pirate in front of him. He raised his sword once more and Aiden flew forward in a complicated spin, designed to throw Lambert off. It looked very pretty but it was a weak attack. Lambert parried easily and sliced through Aiden’s leather trousers with ease, careful not to cut too deep. One leg split open, revealing dark tanned skin underneath, a scar just above his knee that Lambert couldn’t see but he knew was there.

“You little shit!” Aiden growled, moving in closer for his next attack.

Lambert managed to block the strike, but Aiden didn’t give up easily. They circled once more, blades crossed, and Lambert could smell the scent of Aiden’s cologne, stolen from fancy nobles no doubt. Lambert growled and forced Aiden’s sword away, parrying and slicing at the front of Aiden’s blouse. It fell open and Lambert’s eyes widened.

Oh.

A dark lacy bra was peaking out the ruined shreds of Aiden’s shirt. That was new.

“Like what you see, wolf?” Aiden purred.

Lambert couldn’t find any words to answer that, his pants were beginning to feel painfully tight. Fuck it had been far too long since they’d done this. He needed Aiden, and he needed him now. He lunged again, slicing quickly at Aiden’s trousers until they fell to the floor, revealing a fucking pair of black lacy panties to match his bra. Aiden hissed and jumped back, green eyes now dark with hunger. He pulled his hair free, dark curls falling down his back, the predatory look in his eyes making Lambert feel weak.

“You’re overdressed, darling.”

Lambert smirked as Aiden lunged at him messily, he was starting to wonder whether his green-eyed pirate was making mistakes on purpose. Aiden fell with his back against the wall, lips parted as he panted from the exertion. Lambert’s sword dug into the wall, brushing Aiden’s cheek as he pinned the long leather coat to the wooden beam.

Aiden winked and wiggled free of his coat, now walking around the tavern in just his ruined blouse, looking completely indecent. Lambert leaned forward to try kiss the other pirate but Aiden had other ideas, he ducked under Lambert’s arm forcing him to pirouette to defend himself but it was too late, Aiden’s sword was too quick and Lambert’s trousers joined his shirt on the floor.

“Time to take this somewhere more private, kitten,” he growled, and the man behind the bar pointed to the stairs, his hand trembling in fear. Lambert nodded his thanks.

Aiden laughed and ran up the stairs. Lambert followed and their swords continued to clash as they made their way up to their borrowed room. It was barely a fight any more, but it was enough to make Lambert feel heady with arousal. When they reached the top of the stairs Lambert’s sword sliced up the back of Aiden’s blouse and it fell to the floor.

“Fuck, Aiden,” Lambert groaned as he drank in the sight in front of him.

Aiden turned to face him slowly, his loose dark curls just catching the top of the delicate bra that barely covered Aiden’s pecs, thick chest hair trailed down to the lacy panties that hid absolutely nothing from view. Lambert felt weak at the knees, he wanted nothing more than to rip those fucking panties off with his teeth, but Aiden wasn’t done yet. He pushed Lambert to the floor, sword hooking under his chin, before Lambert could push it aside with his own blade. Lambert groaned and crawled on his back towards the door to the bedroom, forced back by Aiden’s blade clashing against his. When they reached the bedroom Lambert’s sword fell from his hand and he shivered as the tip of Aiden’s sword brushed against his cheek, not enough to draw blood but enough to make his heart race faster in his chest.

“Aiden,” his voice cracked and he sounded fucking pathetic. Fuck, if the Captain saw him like this he’d be thrown over board, forced to walk the plank.

“Do you yield, my wolf?” Aiden squatted down in front of him, keeping his sword at Lambert’s throat.

Lambert groaned but nodded. “Fuck, fine.”

Aiden’s sword dropped to the floor, and the pirate straddled Lambert’s hips, their lips finally meeting in a passionate kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/639875997024616448/hiiiiiii-wolfie-can-i-please-request-a-strip)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
